Confusing Linda
by Chemicalsentiments
Summary: So, Linda goes off to camp for a week, meets Mello, decides to have him visit after camp to meet her best friend, near...thats when everything gets confusing.  im really quite bad w. summaries  Rated T just to be safe, NearxLinda friendship, NearxMello
1. Chapter 1

Linda.

I got off the bus. It was the last day of school. Ugh. This damned school year went by so slow. It wasn't made any better by the fact that, ugh… I have, like, one friend…one friend in the whole school. Sad, I know. But then again…I would defiantly not say that I'm the most outgoing person in the world. Hey, it's not that bad though. Maybe this summer will be better than all the previous ones. Maybe I'll find a boy. Hah. Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'm spending the next week or so at some freaking bible camp. Now. Let me just be straight forward by saying this; I don't believe in god. Don't take it the wrong was..but hey. What I think I what I think. I'm not trying to tell other people that they're wrong…I'm simply stating that I am right. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Linda, hi...". It was my friend..my one friend Near. "oh..hey Near.." I said, trying not to sound to down about the impending doom of bible camp looming over my head. "hey…" he said quietly, "what's wrong..you sound different…" I just shook my head. "I'm fine I guess..I just don't know.. you still walking home with me?" I asked. He laughed. "Of course I am, I always do." Near smiled at me in the childlike way that was so very..._Near,_ and we started walking away from the bus stop.

Near.

Well this is great…I walk off the bus behind my best friend, Linda. She's not paying attention and trips off the bus…happens a lot. Linda's always off, lost in her thoughts...I guess it's because she's up in 'artist land'. I always want to know what exactly it is that she's always spacing out about. "Linda" I say. Nothing. "Linda…?" again, she's still not saying anything. "Linda!" Finally, that had to have gotten her attention...I rarely raise my voice. she turns around. Hah, she's so short. She looks up at me and says hey. I can tell something is up. I always know when there's something wrong. Her green eyes are cloudy. Not the usual Emerald green. Linda pushes twirls one of her ponytails between her fingers. "What's wrong?" I ask, she denies anything's going on and asks me to walk her home. I always do. So, I just smile, and we walk to her house, just like we have every day…of every year since we'd met back in 7th grade. It's the same as always…except this is not the 7th grade…this is the summer before our junior year.

Linda.

We get to my house…it not too far away. Just like every other day. "Hey, d'you want to watch a movie or something?" I ask. Near nods his head yes. "cool" I say, "go pick one out…I'll be right back." I go to my room and sit down in front of my mirror. Ugh. Don't I just look great?. Its summer and I am whiter than the clouds. Making it worse, my hair is the strangest color...and it seems to make me look lighter... which does not help my "looking pale" crisis. I pick up a brush and try to fix my hair. There's not much that I can do seeing as I've always got my hair up. In dismay, I put down the brush and run my fingers through my hair, and put my face in my hands. "Linda?" Near calls from downstairs. "Be right there!" I reply. I shut my door, and take off my converse, and pull on shorts and my favorite band t-shirt.

Near.

I here Andie hopping down the stairs like she always does. "Hello" I say. She smiles, "I couldn't pick out a movie…do you want to watch TV instead?", I was too busy playing with my new robot toy (yes. I still play with robots.) Linda nods and plops down next to me on the couch. "What's that?" she asks, snatching my robot. "Hey! Give it back! It's new!" I whine jokingly. She sticks out her tongue at me, holding it over her head. "Your forgetting that I'm taller than you by a good 6 inches" I say. "yeah, try one inch taller, Near." She replies. I grumble and cross my arms acting defeated. Linda thinks I really do feel sad so she gives me her _Aww I'm sorry Near_ hug, and I grab the toy back, "HAH!" I exclaim. Linda pouts and I change the subject to the TV.I grab the remote and we settle on watching Law&Order..well...I chose it and didn't give her a choice. "ughhhh, Near, I hate this, everyone dies." Linda whines, so I stick my tongue out at her this time. All of a sudden she tackles me off the couch. "Change the channel or ill bite you!" she laughs. "I think that is very unlikely, Linda" I reply back calmly. Linda raises an eye brow as if to say _oh really?_ I nod my head and try not to laugh at her. And then she bit me! LINDA BIT ME. "OWWWW!" I yelped, "I didn't think you were serious" I say pouting. She's still sitting on my stomach. We're on the floor, and _oh my goodness this was the most uncomfortable moment of my life_. "You knew I would" she retorted. That was true…I did know she would, I just hoped she wouldn't. Oh well. "Ahem." We both look up. "Oh…uhm..hey Mrs. Kennedy.." is say. "Hello Near." Linda's mom said to me.

!


	2. Chapter 2

Linda.

"Uhm. Hi mom…" I say. Realizing that I was still sitting on Near, I feel my face heat up. "This is awkward..." I say as I get up. (Without the remote might I add). My mom just shakes her head, "I don't know about you two" she says as she walks in to the kitchen to put her bags down. I look at Near and giggle; he's rubbing his shoulder where I bit him. We both sit back down on the couch. I decide that he should get custody of the remote seeing that I just assaulted him. He puts Law&Order back on and I grumble, but don't protest. "So when are you leaving for that camp you told me about?" Near asks. "OH SHIT. I need to pack! Uh..would you mind maybe helping? I'm sorry.." I say, and get up. Near nods, "no problem". I should've known he'd say yes. Near loves to organize things.

Near.

I walk up to Linda's room to help her pack up for the bible camp where she's staying for the next week. She drags out a suit case from her closet and throws it onto her bed. "So…what shall I do?" I say in my best English accent. She laughs. "You're such a freak, uhm, I don't know right now." I sit down next to the suit case. "So where is this place your going?" I ask. "Eh, not to far actually…it's out near you house..you know that camp down the street?" I nod. "That's where I'm going." "Oh cool" I say "Hey, maybe ill sneak over and pray with you" I grin and Linda scowls. "Oh yeah right, knowing you, by the second day I'm gone you'll have forgotten my existence and I will wither away to nothing whilst suffering at bible camp." Ohh Linda, youre such a downer, I sigh to myself. "You know I can't forget you." I say to her. She stuffs like, 30 pairs of shorts into her suitcase and flops down on her bed next to me. I look over at her. "You know, I'm really going to miss you." "Me too" she says, rolling over to face me.

Linda.

I look up into Near's big dark puppy dogs eyes. Is it creepy for me to say that I'd like to stay like this forever? Yeah..it must be. So…just never mind that. I sit up and continue to pack. I see run his fingers through his messy white hair and sigh. I really don't want to go to camp. Near walks up behind me and puts his chin on my shoulder. He snuggles his chin into my necks and whines dramatically about how his summer will be devastatingly boring without my presence. I laugh. He always acts like this. Silly boy. "hey, I gotta go the CVS for some new eye liner, you up for that?" I say. "Dude you've got like, 70 of those in every shade of the rainbow. How do you need anymore?" "I need the waterproof kind. I will not be seen without make up this summer." I reply. "Ughhh, Lindaaaa. You look fine without it what are you-" "NO I do not look fine." I interrupt him. He groans and we go down to the kitchen. "Hey mom" I say, "Could you drive us over to CVS? I need some stuff for that dumb camp." My mom shoots me a pissed off look, if I do say so myself. "Linda. This camp is not _dumb_. It will be good for you. You need to get your priorities straight. And dying your hair 15 different colors is not one." She says. I twirl my hair awkwardly. Ok, so I've dyed my hair a few outrageous colors in the past…but it's not horrible now…sure I've got a couple hot pink highlights...but it's...art. "Mom, please? CVS really isn't that far!" She gives in and takes us.

Near.

I don't understand why Linda thinks that she always needs to wear makeup. She must be crazy. No one needs that much makeup. She drags me through the makeup aisle, grabbing this and that, and handing it to me for my opinion. "Linda, everything looks fine on you" I grumble for the 40th time. She smiles but I know she's disagreeing with me on the inside. We check out, stop for some ice cream, I get cookie dough, and of course, Linda gets chocolate soft serve. Then, we go back to her house. We sit down on the floor of her room and finish our ice cream. "I expect you to text me every day" says Linda. "Fine." She knows I hate texting. Awkward silence. "Near, it's getting pretty late…." "What? Oh." I look at my watch. 10:30 pm. "You mind if I stay here tonight?" I ask. "Yah, it's fine". Just like the old days. We'd have sleep overs and stay up all night and tell stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda.

"Don't look you creep!" I yell. "I'm not, your paranoid!" Near laughs in response. I put my pajamas on as fast as humanly possible. I hop into my bed. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor!" "Shut up Near. I'm sleeping." "But…" "Ugh. Fine, you can come up here…but if you touch me, I don't care if it's just your toe, I will call the police." Near scoffs. "That is profiling, my dear, just because I am a teenage boy doesn't-" I interrupt him, "Shut up you weirdo, goodnight."

Near.

Holy crap. I am most definitely not going to be able to sleep tonight. I mean, it's not like this has never happened before, I've slept over Andie's tons of time. But, I don't know, this time is different. Ew. It sounds like I…like her. No. I do not like Linda Kennedy. She is my best friend. I can't like her. That would just be…no. _Don't think about it Near, don't even start with this._ Gah. I role over and try to fall asleep. Sleep does not find me and I just lie there, all night.

Linda.

I wake up and see that Near is sitting on the edge of my bed playing with his robot. When did he even get here? What the hell is going on? Oh. Wait. He slept over. Whoa. I totally forgot that detail. Oh gosh, this is awkward. Well…I don't want to scare him..but this is really weird.Hold up. What time is it? I have to leave for camp at 10:00, and if it's close to that time my mom will come in to wake me up. Ahh! What do I do? I sit up quickly. "whaa!" Near tumbles off the side of the bed. I grab some clothes, and head down the hall to the shower. I step into the shower and shut my eyes. _What is going on these days...Near has been acting so weird around me?_ I think to myself. I don't know, and you know what? I am simply going too not worry about his weird behavior. Yup. Out of my mind. I won't bring it up. I turn off the water, and dry off, I get dressed, and towel dry my hair a little more. Ugh I'm really dreading the whole idea of going to camp today. I get back to my room, and sit down at my mirror, as I do every morning, to put on makeup. In the reflection I see Near sitting up and rubbing his head.

Near.

"Why'd ya hafta go and kick me?" I ask, bewildered. Linda doesn't reply, she's busy with her makeup. Five minutes later she replies, "Sorry, I was in a rush" She's laughing, why's she laughing at me? "What's so funny…?"


	4. Chapter 4

-Time Lapse-

Mello.

Why is that girl staring at me? It's been, what? 20 minutes? All I've been doing is eating chocolate...nothing unusual for me. Enough was enough. This was really getting on my nerves so I got up, tucking my half eaten candy bar in my back pocket, and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Mello." I introduced myself, "Why were you staring at me?" so, maybe that sounded a little to blunt, but hey, what else was I going to say? She blushed and started twirling her pigtails in-between her fingers. "I'm Linda. And I was not staring at you," she said weakly, now biting her multicolored nails. "Yeah. Of course. You've just been spacing out for the past half hour." I pulled my chocolate back out and took a bite, waiting for her to respond with something. I swear, this Linda girl looked so scared, I thought she was going to throw up on me. Well, this was just awkward. "So, do you want to sit with me? I only know one other person here..." I asked, and looked over my shoulder at a red-headed boy with his nose buried in a game boy. "Oh, yeah, I'd love to! I don't know anyone!" Linda told me...a little too eagerly. We sat down together on a couch near the corner of the room. I asked her the usual questions, if she'd been to camp before, which she hadn't. it only seemed fitting, since we were in bible camp, to talk about beliefs. Linda adamantly stated that she was not religious, and I was alright with that. I'm not either, the only reason I even go to this place is because of my mom. She died six years ago. She was a really religious person...everything, every problem she had, she thought would go away if she prayed enough. My mom sent me here for the first time, around, seven years ago. In fact, the day she died, I was here. That's why I continue to come here, because it's what she would want.

I got tired of Linda's shower of apologies pretty quickly, and turned my attention back to the red head sitting on the other side of me. "Hey Mattie" I turned my body towards him and hugged my knees. "What d'you want" he mumbled back, while furiously pressing the buttons on his game. "I wanna know if you, by any chance, have more chocolate with you?" I tried to give me sweetest smile, but it was wasted. He didn't even look up at me. Matt been ignoring me more than usual lately, and it was starting to piss me off. I mean, I've even offered to help him with one of his games, and for what? To be ignored. Nope. I'm fed up. I sighed, and face forward again.

Linda.

Well. that was embarrassing. Mello. Mello is a boy. I put my hand on my forehead. "I could've sworn it was a girl." Oh. I just said that out loud didn't I. Anyway, I guess that's why I stared at him for so long. I was so confused when he started talking to me...that was when I realized that it was a boy. He's pretty cool. While the camp instructors explained to us where everything was, and what we'd be doing this week, I continued to watch Mello. He kept moving closer to the red-headed boy, whose name, I'd just found out, was Matt. Matt would try to move away, and Mello would move closer. The gamer would move over ever more, and the blonde would grumble. I think Mello might have tried to tell him a joke but only received an uninterested glance from the other boy. Hmmm, Mello told me that he and Matt were really close. He must've been mistaken, because Matt looked like he wanted to punch Mello...either that of run away from him.

"Boys will be staying in the room that is up the stairs and to the right, and girls, the same and to the left" I tuned back in to listen to the instructor who was explained where we were going to be staying, sounds important enough, right? He was tall, and pale, with shoulder length messy brown hair...his name was Noah, I think. He looked to be at least in his twenties. I looked back over at Mello, who had now moved so close to Matt, that he had moved all the way over to the end of the couch. Maybe they had a fight or something...but, why was Mello looking at him that way...?

Mello.

After the usual "Welcome speech" we got to take our stuff up to the room we'd be staying in . I followed Matt up the stairs and waited for him to choose a bed, then I took the one next to it. "Matt, what's wrong? you've been acting funny lately." He just looked away. "Come on. I've known you forever. What's wrong?" I continued asking until he finally faced me. "I just want you to leave me alone!" he shouted. Jeez. Let me tell you, Matt was never like this. Usually it's me to lose my temper. He has been acting weird for a while really, if I think back. It all started when I, uhm, asked him out. Awkward. I don't really know why I asked, I don't even think he's gay...but I asked. It seemed like a good idea at the time, I suppose. We've been really close since I was seven. Obviously he said no, but I don't see why he's got to act like an asshole to me. I don't know what I'm gonna do about him.


End file.
